


Growing Comfortable

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto had just left his apartment when his phone buzzed, indicating he had a text message. A quick glance at the screen caused his lips to quirk into a smile.</p><p>It was from Sousuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Comfortable

Makoto had just left his apartment when his phone buzzed, indicating he had a text message. A quick glance at the screen caused his lips to quirk into a smile.

It was from Sousuke.

He had changed the contact information in his phone from Yamazaki to Sousuke about a month after he moved away to start college. At first, seeing Sousuke’s name pop up (rather than Yamazaki) would cause a shy, awkward feeling inside Makoto.

Now it caused a happy feeling to swell inside Makoto.

The text message was very simple and straight to the point. Makoto replied immediately, stating that he would call him later that evening. The response was nothing more than an “okay” but it still made Makoto smile a little wider.

After putting his phone in his pocket, Makoto began to walk off only to be interrupted by another vibrating of his phone. When he checked, it said the text was from Nagisa.

_How are you and Sou-chan?_

Makoto sighed and let out a soft smile. It was funny at the moment but once he started referring to Sousuke as Sou-chan, it was going to be a problem.


End file.
